1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of sanitary operations, and pertains more particularly to apparatus and methods for ensuring that workers use hand sanitization after using a toilet, particularly in food packaging and preparation operations, handling of produce, and in any operations involving food stuffs.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that washing ones hands or at least applying a sanitization material to the hands after using toilet facilities is highly desirable to maintain sanitary conditions in many commercial operations. In fact, most restrooms in businesses of all sorts have signs that refer to rules, laws and ordinances on the subject.
One particular situation where this issue may be a problem is in commercial operations where workers a picking and handling produce, such as berries and vegetables, and portable toilet facilities are provided for the worker's use.
In most operations portable toilets provided have limited or no water supply. These portable units sometimes offer hand sanitizer or disinfectant to kill or neutralize germs and bacteria from one user to the next. But it is left up to an individual's discretion whether to wash or sanitize their hands, even though it is typically a requirement for anyone working around foodstuffs for human consumption. Therefore what is clearly needed is an apparatus and method that will significantly increase the probability that an individual, after using toilet facilities, will use at least a hand sanitizer before returning to work.